Miley and Rico have sex
by Miley and Rico Suck
Summary: Miley teaches Rico about sex.


Miley laid in her bed. Rico crawled in beside her, feeling the warmth of her body engulf him as he got under the covers. He made sure to keep some distance between himself and her, but Miley had other ideas. She rolled over and wrapped Rico's arms around her. Feeling better, she cuddled with Rico, feeling protected by the warmth of his body.

Rico was taken aback when she moved over to him, but soon got used to it. He relaxed as he felt Miley's body next to his, her heartbeat felt by his hand that was wrapped around her. He was falling asleep when Miley started talking.

"Hey, Rico, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure. What kind of game?"

"Well, have your parents given you "The Talk" yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it explains a lot of what we're about to do, but I can give you a quick rundown. Basically, you have a penis, and I have a vagina. We can put those together and it'll feel good."

"How would we be able to do that?"

"It's like this: your penis is a stick, and my vagina is a hole. We have to put the stick in the hole." Miley explained.

"This sounds too simple. Is there anything else that we need to do?"

"Well, yes, but I can explain that as we go."

"Ok, then. Let's do it."

"Ok, then. The first thing we need to do is take off our clothes." Miley directed, feeling embarrassed that Rico would soon see her naked.

Rico was also feeling embarrassed. He had never taken off his clothes, except to take a bath. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, that's the only way this will work."

Rico submitted, eager to play more, and to try something new. He took off his pajama top and then, nervously, his bottoms. Meanwhile Miley had been thinking about what they were doing. When Rico started to take off his PJs, she started to take hers off, as well. Both of them were feeling something that they had never felt before, somewhere around the region around their inner thighs. They were both partially covered when they had taken off all their clothes, so their modesty was still intact. Miley was the first to act. She reached over onto her night table and pulled out a flashlight. She then revealed her upper body to Rico, who was watching with rapture.

"Girls boobs will start to get bigger as they get older, so mine are still flat." She stated.

Rico was nodding so she continued to pull the covers off of herself. When they were all off, Miley told Rico to shine the light between her legs. When Rico shined the light on that place, all he saw was a small slit, almost invisible in the night. As he held the light there, Miley explained what each part was.

"This is the outer lips, this is the inner lips…" Miley explained as she pointed out all of the different parts to Rico, "and this is the clitoris. It's the most sensitive part of the vagina."

Rico wasn't sure what to do so he decided to pull the covers off of himself. As he did, Miley saw Rico's penis for the first time. She thought it looked different than the ones her parents showed her in books, smaller, perhaps, and there wasn't anything dangling beneath it, except for a small sack. Miley had thought that she had seen enough and decided to forage on with their adventure.

"Ok. The first thing you need to do is make your penis get hard."

"How would I do that?" Rico asked.

"Well, maybe it would help if I touched it." Miley mussed.

Miley reached over and grabbed Rico's limp penis. Rico immediately felt something happening. He looked down and saw his penis slowly growing in Miley's hand. He could feel a strange stirring in the ppit of his stomach, as well.

Miley was amazed at what was happening. Once she saw that Rico's penis wasn't growing anymore, she examined it. It was about two inches long, and it looked like it was flexing.

"Ok, now what?" Rico wondered.

"Now, you need to put it in my vagina." Miley instructed.

Rico scooched over to get close to Miley. He tried to figure out how they would do this. Miley rolled onto her back and pulled Rico on top of her. Rico tried to push inside, but he couldn't go in.

"Miley, it won't go in." he complained.

"You aren't putting it in the right place." She explained. She took ahold of his penis and guided it to a tiny hole on the bottom of her vagina. Once she did that, Rico slowly started to slide in, but Miley stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Rico asked.

"It hurts for me. Try wetting it." She said.

"How would I do that?"

"You could try licking it."

Rico moved and positioned himself between Miley's legs and started licking. He tasted a slight metallic taste as well as sweet and sour. Miley was squirming as Rico licked between her legs. She could feel things that she had never felt before. Once Rico thought that he had gotten it all wet, he positioned himself again. He pushed and his penis easily went in, until it hit a barrier.

"Umm, it hit something." He commented.

"You can push through it. Don't worry."

Rico did as she said and pushed through it. He heard Miley make a squeak, and felt a warm liquid running over his penis.

"Now move in and out." Miley instructed.

Rico started to move his penis in and out. He was in ecstasy when he heard Miley moaning. He took that as a good sign, and continued to move in and out. He could hear Miley start to moan louder, and then he felt something happening.

"Rico, please. Move my clitoris." She moaned.

He reached down and found her throbbing clit. As he rubbed it in circles, he felt her getting tighter around him.

"Oh, Rico!" she screamed.

Rico started moving in and out faster. He could feel something stirring inside of him. When he felt Miley's walls closing around him, he couldn't hold himself back. He felt his penis start twitching in Miley, and then his mind went blank. Miley was just coming down from her first ever orgasm, and she could feel Rico orgasming inside of her. She could feel a liquid coming out of Rico's penis, flowing up into her.

After Rico regained his mind, he pulled out of Miley. They cuddled again, feeling protected by each other.

They both fell asleep, Rico feeling the warmth of his friend, while Miley was feeling a warm liquid inside of her, and they both wanted to stay together forever.


End file.
